learnanylanguagefandomcom-20200214-history
Ottawa
Ottawa Ottawa is de hoofdstad van Canada. De stad ligt aan de gelijknamige rivier in het zuidoosten van de provincie Ontario tegen de grens van de provincie Quebec. Ottawa is the capital of Canada. The city lies on the river in the southeast of the province of Ontario on the border of the province of Quebec. De stad telde in 2011 883.391 inwoners. Samen met de aanliggende kleinere gemeenten, de metropool, telt men ongeveer 1.236.000 inwoners (2011). Van de bevolking heeft 50,9% het Engels en 32,6% het Frans als moedertaal. The city had 883,391 inhabitants in 2011. Together with the adjacent smaller municipalities, the Greater Ottawa area has about 1.236.000 inhabitants (2011). The population has 50.9% English and 32.6% French as a mother tongue. Als federale hoofdstad van Canada herbergt Ottawa vele regeringsgebouwen, waarvan het parlementsgebouw het bekendst is. Verder bevindt het Canadese hooggerechtshof zich in de stad alsmede de officiële residenties van de minister-president van Canada (24 Sussex Drive) en die van de gouverneur-generaal van Canada (Rideau Hall). Verder bevindt zich een aantal belangrijke musea in Ottawa waaronder het Canadian Museum of Nature, de National Gallery of Canada en het Canadian War Museum. As the federal capital of Canada, Ottawa houses many government buildings of which the Parliament Building is the best known. Furthermore, the Canadian Supreme Court is in the city as well as the official residences of the Prime Minister of Canada (24 Sussex Drive) and that of the Governor General of Canada (Rideau Hall). Also a number of major museums are located in Ottawa, including the Canadian Museum of Nature, the National Gallery of Canada and the Canadian War Museum. De Universiteit van Ottawa is een van de oudste universiteiten van het land. The University of Ottawa is one of the oldest universities in the country. Geschiedenis Ottawa vormt samen met het in Quebec gelegen Gatineau de National Capital Region. De eerste Europese nederzettingen in het gebied werden gedreven door de houtindustrie. Na de Oorlog van 1812 werd immigratie naar Ottawa door de overheid aangemoedigd en de bevolking nam snel toe. Kolonel John By nam in 1832 het initiatief voor de aanleg van het Rideaukanaal, een alternatieve route naar Montreal die verder van de Amerikaanse grens af lag. De stad die hierdoor ontstond werd Bytown genoemd en de aanleg van het Rideaukanaal gaf de streek extra betekenis voor de handel. In 1855 werd Bytown omgedoopt tot Ottawa. History Ottawa together with Gatineau in Quebec forms the National Capital Region. The first European settlements in the area were attracted by the timber industry. After the War of 1812, immigration to Ottawa was encouraged by the government, and the population grew rapidly. Colonel John By in 1832 took the initiative for the construction of the Rideau Canal, an alternative route to Montreal that was further away from the US border. The city which was thereby created was called Bytown, and the construction of the Rideau Canal gave the region additional significance for trade. In 1855, Bytown was renamed Ottawa. Ottawa werd op 31 december 1857 gekozen als de hoofdstad van Canada: de keuze voor de stad was een compromis, omdat andere kandidaten zoals Montreal en Toronto te uitgesproken in de Franse of Engelse traditie stonden. Bovendien lag de stad verder van de grens met de Verenigde Staten, wat als een (militair) voordeel werd beschouwd. Ottawa was chosen on December 31, 1857 as the capital of Canada: the choice of the city was a compromise, because other candidates such as Montreal and Toronto had distinct French or English tradition. Moreover, the city was farther from the border with the United States, which was considered to be a (military) advantage. Het parlementsgebouw van Ottawa werd gebouwd op een glooiende heuvel, Parliament Hill, nabij het beginpunt van het Rideaukanaal. Op 3 februari 1916 brandde het gebouw af waarna in 1922 het huidige gebouw werd opgeleverd met de Peace Tower, de klokkentoren, die tegenwoordig hét symbool voor de hoofdstad is. The Parliament Building in Ottawa was built on a gentle hill, Parliament Hill, near the start point of the Rideau Canal. On February 3, 1916, the building burned down, whereupon in 1922, the current building was completed with the Peace Tower, the clock tower, which today is the symbol of the capital. Ottawa was tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog de woonplaats van prinses Juliana en haar kinderen, waardoor de stad nog steeds een speciale band met Nederland heeft. Elk jaar, in de maand mei, vindt in Ottawa het Tulip Festival plaats waarbij het Nederlandse koningshuis 10.000 tulpenbollen naar de stad stuurt als dankgebaar voor de huisvesting van leden van de koninklijke familie alsmede de Canadese hulp tijdens de bevrijding van Nederland. During the Second World War, Ottawa was the residence of Princess Juliana and her children, because of which the city still has a special relationship with the Netherlands. Every year in May, the Ottawa Tulip Festival takes place with the Dutch royal house sending 10 000 tulip bulbs to the city as a thank you gesture for the accommodation of members of the royal family, as well as for the Canadian assistance in the liberation of the Netherlands. In 2014 vond een aanslag plaats op het parlementsgebouw van Canada, die werd geclaimd door Islamitische Staat (Schietpartij in het Canadese parlementsgebouw). In 2014, an attack took place at the Parliament Building in Canada, which was claimed by the Islamic State (Shooting in the Canadian parliament building). ---- Adapted from Wikipedia: https://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ottawa_(stad) 10 dec 2015 The English text is translated from the original Dutch text. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License. De tekst is beschikbaar onder de licentie Creative Commons Naamsvermelding/Gelijk delen, er kunnen aanvullende voorwaarden van toepassing zijn. o